Just His Luck
by Your Hopeless Romanticist
Summary: Another fight with his step-father led him to retreat back to a cafe where he wished to settle down in. And during his foul mood, he never expected for the waitress to lighten up his mood with something as simple as of just standing right there.


**A/N:** Just a random one-shot that I thought of during English class. I know that the characters are way OOC, but my writing was never perfect in the first place and that would be the same excuse for any grammatical errors.

And sorry for the small delay in writing. Seventh grade could be very stressful and tiring, especially if you're going to my school.

Oh, here's another interesting fact, I changed my pen name. So it's now_junnybugg_; not _Clockwork Rose_. And you can find me on with that new pen name. Yeah.

Enjoy.

* * *

The soundless silence that echoed around him happened so infrequently—yet, he enjoyed it immensely, nonetheless.

He wasn't used to this type of silence he always wished for and even if he was successful of receiving that simple request the silence was extremely rare. When he had entered through the doors of the cafe all conversations dropped and all eyes were on him for a reason Ikuto wasn't able to fathom. So with a simple shrug and an uninterested look, the blue-haired man slowly crossed his way to a random table near the window and took a seat, purposely ignoring everything else that happened around him. And everything returned... normal.

_Weird._

Which didn't matter because Ikuto was in no good mood for anything. In fact, he hasn't been a good mood lately. And his reason was something he would only be able to decipher.

He and his step-father had gotten into a fight... again.

But this time Kazuomi had went too far with his words and actions. He went far enough for Ikuto to wordlessly walk out the front door, slamming it behind him, intending not to step another foot on that dreaded man's place ever again. Even if it was always a repetitious action that would happen after their fights Ikuto was more than ready and willing to make it permanent.

The boy was of that age to be able to live himself. He wasn't some helpless child that wouldn't be able to survive without the assistance and guidance of his parents. _Hell_, he'd actually be screaming for joy to finally be able to escape that burning prison that kept him away from freedom for so long.

"Excuse me?"

The voice brought Ikuto back to reality and he slowly tore his gaze away from the window and to the source of the noise, his gaze landing on a pink-haired waitress. His eyes, a deep blue, took in her _odd_ yet pleasant appearance. Her unusual pink locks cascaded down past her shoulders; her bright golden orbs were transfixed on the blank piece of notepad paper that she held in front of her face; her shoulders were tiredly slouched; her whole appearance was fatigue, but that didn't take away the fact that she was—what's the word?

Cute? Beautiful? Sexy?

Ikuto wanted to snort: God, he sounded like one of those clichéd movie guys who easily fell in love with a woman because she had the killer looks.

An eyebrow rose as Ikuto genuinely stared at the pinkette with curious eyes and asked in a quiet voice, "Yes?"

The waitress clicked the button of the pen and sighed in a heavy manner, oblivious to the fact that she was being quite rude to her customer. "Could I take your order at this moment, perhaps? Or, do you want some more time to think about it?"

Ikuto's automatic answer would've been a simple "no" and would dismiss her with a wave, not caring if he was being rude or not. But his mouth had worked all on it's own as he answered, "Just a cup of hot coffee would be fine..."

She nodded and quickly wrote down his order on the notepad after asking if that would be enough for him which he simply agreed upon. "Alright," she told him after she was finished with his order, "I'll be right back with it in a few minutes."

But before she was able to walk away and leave him alone again, Ikuto caught her arm, his fingers wrapping around her small wrist. She went stiff and slowly turned her head over her shoulder which was visible enough for him to see the red tint of color on her cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered lamely, but she made no movement to escape his grasp.

Ikuto was quite shocked himself. He didn't know what he was doing. He had done that on instinct. It was as if his body took over and did what had just happened a few moments ago. Saving himself from humiliation, the boy quickly thought of a response that would be reasonable and acceptable for his actions, "What's your name?"

She blinked as he released his hold on her wrist. "That's it?" She asked. "You just want to know my name?"

He shot her a sardonic look and rested his chin in his palm once again, leaning on the wooden table. "Is that wrong?" He challenged in return. "I can't ask for your name?"

Another round of color sparked in her cheeks and the flustered waitress doggedly shook her head. "N-no, t-that's not what I m-meant—you know, never mind. I'll be right back with your coffee, sir."

"You never answered my question."

Her blush darkened and she looked away in embarrassment. "R-right," she replied nervously. "Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto smiled slightly, barely visible to an eye's view. "Amu, eh?" He said with a genuine interest in his tone. "That's a nice name."

"So, what's yours?"

He looked up at the girl, slightly puzzled. "What's my what?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, no doubt to cover away her embarrassment. "Well, it's only fair," she replied coolly, "I told you my name so it would be nice to know yours unless you don't want to then that's—"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Huh?"

"That's my name, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Unless you prefer that I had a different name."

"No! Of course, not... Ugh, you know, I'll be back with your order in a few minutes."

Ikuto chuckled as he watched her retreating figure fade away into the kitchen. She was interesting alright and he wondered on whether or not he should get involved with her more than he already was. Because she somehow was able to lighten up his mood that had nearly been impossible to do for the past few weeks and it intrigued him that she had the capability of doing such a thing.

It didn't take him even a second to know what he was going to be doing next. With a small smirk in place, he happily leaned against the back of the chair in contentment, watching with amused eyes as Amu walked (well, more like stomped) her way back. "Here's your cup of coffee," she announced with a forced smile.

"Ah," Ikuto hummed, lazily thrumming his fingers against the wooden table. "I actually changed my mind."

Her fake smile immediately dropped, and she glared at him, irritated enough by his presence. "What do you want this time, stupid?"

He mocked feign hurt as he placed a hand over his chest. "Oh, how you wound me so, _Amu_," Ikuto drawled, noticing how her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the lack of much needed proper honorifics. "All I wanted was a cup of hot chocolate instead."

"But you already have coffee," Amu protested before nodding towards all the other waiting people in the cafe. "And I have a lot more customers to serve."

"Then, I don't see why you can't give the coffee to someone else and get me hot chocolate."

She was steaming, and was about to snap until she remembered that she was still talking to a customer; she wouldn't want her boss to have her head because she blew up in front of one. "Fine," she said, angrily grabbing the cup. "I'll be right back with your hot chocolate, sir." And then she stomped her way back to the kitchen, leaving behind an amused yet a grinning Ikuto behind.

Oh yeah, she was definitely a keeper.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are sexy. Just like all of you. ;3


End file.
